El Lobo
El Lobo (real name Oscar Brown) is a former Delta Force operative turned hitman for The Eternals. Born and raised in Houston, Texas, Oscar was a military brat who enlisted in the United States Army to serve his country. Eventually, he served in Delta Force. However, he was known to be brutal in the field, leading his unit on cleansing raids. This led to him being the subject of a human rights investigation, which found him guilty of numerous human rights violations, consequently leading to him being dishonorably discharged from the Armed Forces. Angry, Oscar went off the grid, where he met with La Plaga, a member of the notorious drug cartel known as The Eternals. La Plaga offered him a position in The Eternals, promising him a means of "reliving his glory days" like the gloryhound he was. Oscar accepted. As a result of this, he supposedly felt "resurrected" by the cartel, which he came to believe gave him a reason to live. Meanwhile, the United States government, upon learning of Oscar's defection to The Eternals, branded him a traitor and placed him on INTERPOL's Most Wanted list. As a hitman for The Eternals, Oscar adopted the name El Lobo '(Eng: The Wolf). Biography Military career Not much is known about Oscar's early life, except for the fact that he was born in Houston, Texas and that he was a military brat. He enlisted as an officer in the United States Army in 1996, eventually rising to the rank of Captain by the year 2009. Joining the Eternals and branded a criminal During a his tour in Afghanistan, it was suspected that his company was involved in "human rights violations" after Afghan civilians turned up dead in various villages across Kandahar. The military dismissed them as hearsay at first, until late 2009, when photos of Oscar and some of the men in his unit surfaced, showing them posing with civilians killed as "trophies." Later, a video surfaced of Oscar and his men videotaping themselves shooting up civilian residences and farm animals, leading to an investigation by the UN. Oscar was soon dishonorably discharged as a result of this, which sparked his hatred for the United States government, which he believed had betrayed him. Sometime after this, he went off the grid, during which he met La Plaga, a hitman for The Eternals, a drug cartel from Colombia. After La Plaga offered him a chance to "relive his glory days", Oscar accepted without hesitation and was recruited into The Eternals as a ''sicario (hitman). As a result of this, he supposedly felt "resurrected" by the cartel, which he came to believe gave him a reason to live. Meanwhile, when the US government found out about his defection to the cartel, Oscar was branded a traitor and placed on INTERPOL's Most Wanted list. By 2018, he became the CIA's most wanted terrorist. Career as a Sicario As a member of The Eternals, Oscar Brown, operating under the name '''El Lobo, performed assassination missions on perceived enemies of The Eternals, and also helped to train the Sicarios under La Plaga and La Coyote to turn them into elite killing machines. This caught the attention of both Edward Maglio and his friends, and the United States government, which responded by tasking a team of Anubis operatives with killing El Lobo. Meanwhile, Edward and his allies had other ideas: after finding evidence that El Lobo was involved in the kidnapping of Olivia Martin and Carolyn Maynard, they resolved to hunt down and apprehend El Lobo themselves, seeing that the police force was too corrupt to execute its duties as upholders of the law. Manhunt and death Both Edward and his buddies and Task Force Anubis pursued Oscar Brown across Venezuela, each faction in a desperate race to reach him first. The CIA was able to track Oscar to an underground mine in Venezuela. Meanwhile, Edward Maglio discovered evidence that El Lobo had been involved in the kidnapping of his sister Marsha, which suddenly made the mission personal. After the CIA team and Edward tracked Oscar to a cave in the Venezuelan mountains (which contained an underground mine), a firefight erupted between the CIA operatives, El Lobo and his henchmen, and the Edward's Righteous Crusaders. This eventually escalated into a brutal hand-to-hand fight against El Lobo himself, during which Edward killed Brown by breaking his neck. Personal details Personality Everybody knew Oscar as a powerful, manipulative, cold, and sadistic individual who seems to enjoy killing people. It is unknown why this is, but it is implied that the horrors of war warped his mind and led him to believe killing people was a sport. It could also be because of his indoctrination as a sicario for The Eternals, though it is implied that the real cause is a combination of both PTSD, his anger at being kicked out of the military, and the indoctrination brought on by The Eternals. He is also sadistic, shown by his willingness to kill one of Edward's friends just to traumatize him, despite knowing that his commanding officer La Plaga had been killed (removing his motivation for even committing such a heinous act). Therefore, it can be said that he is a mentally unstable individual who sees murder as a form of pleasure and views watching the suffering of others as a form of entertainment. He is also very persistent, with one CIA agent claiming that "usually no one who sees El Lobo killing someone survives longer than ten days", indicating that he is very determined to kill people who witness him committing crimes on behalf of The Eternals, so much so that killing witnesses has become pretty much an obsession for him. However, the only people who has witnessed Oscar kill somebody and live longer than ten days (much to the surprise of the CIA, as well as Oscar himself) are Edward Maglio and his family. Demeanor and physical appearance Oscar is described as a rather husky individual, a man with broad shoulders and a face that resembles the Statue of David, albeit with a beard. However, as time went on, he shaved his facial hair constantly, belieivng that having facial hair of a certain length was "ugly". He had graying brown hair. Habits and beliefs Oscar has a habit of torturing his captives, either to extract information, or for his own sick pleasure, or both. This sadistic trait of his is one of the main reasons why many people fear him, even his fellow sicarios. Skills and abilities Skills TBA Abilities TBA Gallery Oscar Brown, Delta Force operator.jpg|Oscar Brown while he was a soldier in Delta Force El Lobo prior to his capture.png Quotes "Did you think I didn't see you??" - El Lobo taunting Edward Maglio "You have no idea who you're dealing with..." "Please...I have a family! My-my husband-he has money! He'll give you whatever you-!" "''(slaps her) ''I don't want money! I want your husband...I wanna know who he works for. I wanna know what he's been up to. I want him to come find you...so I can kill him in front of you! In front of both of you! I want your husband to be made an example of-to let the rest of the government know that nobody who challenges Los Eternos escapes unscathed!" (There is a beat; then Olivia spits in El Lobo's face) "You really are a monster." (Silence, then...) "That's not all I'm capable of..." - El Lobo and Olivia Martin as the former interrogates the latter for information on Martin], Olivia's husband "Shoot me and I'll kill them both! Go on, shoot me. Shoot me, Edward. No? SHOOT ME!" "The Eternals are done...half your guys are dead and almost three quarters of 'em are in custody." "Congratulations, Ed. I really... I don't give a shit." - El Lobo and Edward Maglio during a hostage standoff "You've got guts...I'll give you that. But you're still just a boy! You ain't got what it takes to fight a man like me. Just face it, Eddie: I'll break you like a twig. ''(Edward, battered and bloody on the ground, just grins) ''What are you smiling about, boy?" - El Lobo to Edward Maglio after giving the latter a savage beatdown (also his last words before being killed by Edward). Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Traitors Category:Deceased